


The Entry Way To Pandoranohako

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Pandor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Character Death, High School, Invasion, Jassannta Story, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Sarcasm, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: A with a years worth of disappointments in a span of a few months a chance to start being normal again arises when school is back in session. The students of Shalom High get to spend their last few days of school together after not having school for a few months now and are eager to see each other again. Despite the newly implemented rules and the more strict security around the school they get to enjoy themselves at the end of the school year. However, when weird things start happening around the school, they are lead to an adventurer that will stay with them for the rest of their lives.New Chapters Every Week!!!
Series: Pandor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032723





	1. An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> When two people are talking on the same line they are talking over each other or right behind each other

Narration(In a bland emotionless voice): 

Our life was normal, I guess, or as normal as you could get considering the times. You know. The whole generic teenage life wit anxiety, family issues, societal chaos and an added bit of pandemic struggles that was being covered up. But hey… what can you do. (if you did catch that sarcasm good luck for later on). So when you find out that after months of not seeing your friends you get the opportunity to spend the last few days of school with them. You would take it right? Humph. (Dialect switch) I woulda told evry body to ta stay home if I had known it this would’ve happen.

  
  


**Thursday May 14 1:30AM**

[ Jazeliea is in her last period class(chorus) with her friend Zianna. They are talking about the recent times in Mrs. Holloway (the teacher who is secretly listening in) class. Despite being Sophomores they are in the Senior class. Most of the seniors are not in class because they don’t need to come on the last days . While most aren’t there, some came to say high.]

Ze: So why are you still wearing a mask 

Jaz: Because we are still in the middle of a pandemic

Ze: But there barely any cases in Ga 

Jaz: First the rural area of Ga is suffering just as I predicted, two, I don’t play when it comes to disease. 

Ze: But with all of these precautions, testing, check points and counties being separate divisions you're in the safest county right now.

Jaz: I’m still wearing the mask.

Ze: But why it’s unnecessary 

Jaz: You gonna keep asking why ?

Mrs. Holloway: What are y’all talking’ about.

Ze: There is no reason why she needs a mask

Jaz: There’s no reason to not have a mask

[Constant Banter]

Mrs. Holloway: Hey, Hey, Hey, calm down. Just let her wear her mask.

[Author’s Note: When on the same line the characters are talking over each other]

Ze:OK Jaz: Thank YOU!

Mrs. Holloway: Since y'all have so much energy and nothing to do but argue, can you take some information to some students, and this time I need you to split it up to cover more ground.

Ze: Uuuughhhh Jaz: Ok 

Ze: But- But- . I don’t want to go alone :( 

Jaz: Come on Zianna get it together *shakes her a little*

Ze: But-But- But -But Jaz: Come on we’ll meet on C- Hall 

Ze: Ok … Why are you carrying you bag?

Jazz: Ze! *annoyed voice*

Mrs. Holloway: y’all might want to hurry

Jaz and Zee: kay, we’ll be back. 

[ while they leave some Seniors go talk to Mrs. Holloway ]

1:35 PM

Hallway Admin: Pass Jaz:*shows pass*

[Jazz walks around for a second . She hears a faint noise from the distance, but decides to ignore it because she usually minds her own business. Then someone calls her from down the hallway’]

Eliza: Yo Jazz 

Jazz: Eliza! *in an energetic high pitched voice* and Jin?! *runs up to them*

Jin: How are you making me tired already? *jokingly*

All: Laugh

Jazz: Well despite your enthusiasm I miss y’all so much!!!

[She opens her arms for a hug but then stops halfway through]

Jazz: I would hug y’all but if -

[They both hug her]

Jazz: So wait? What are you two doing out of class? If yall skipping then you both know it's gonna be the end of the world with them.

Eliza: Technically I’m not skipping this time, and I just so happen to run into him.

Jin: I’m skipping. Jeremiah texted me saying that some of the hall monitors for a few of the halls were not there anymore so we could skip near the bathroom.

Jazz: Why are you skippin’ ?

Jin: *tch* I’m tryna see some people real quick. I haven’t seen most of y’all in months

Jazz: Yeah but… the hallways is supposed to be monitored by administrators now 

Eliza: Yeah but honestly I haven’t really seen many administrators in the last 10 min compared to this morning.

Jazz Yeah come to think of I haven’t seen that many admin either. I only saw that one on the way here even though there’s supposed to be one almost every other hallway. 

Eliza: hmmm? Jin: That works for me. I’m about to head over to see if I can get past that administrator down the hall so can meet up with Jeremiah.

Eliza: Ok, but before you go do that I brought some more weapons today.

Jazz: Again? 

Eliza Yeah, My mom got them from this new store down the street from my house 

Jazz: are you not worried about possible suspension 

Jin: Naw she’s good. Their not gonna- 

Jazz: Did you hear that?

Jin: Hear What?

Jazz: That noise… It kinda of sounded like a scream or something?

Eliza: I kinda heard it to not gonna lie. 

Jin: Really

Jazz and Eliza: Yeah...

*awkward pause of silence*

Jazz: So are we gonna mind our business or investigate?

Eliza and Jin: Mind our business 

Jazz: But shouldn’t we be doing something?

Eliza: Jazzy... When there is a scene or even a small hint of a scene we either ignore it or go away from it.

Jazz: But- Jin: Actually...if it’s a fight then I wanna see.

Eliza: NO No No No No We need to- 

Jin: I’m going to see real quick. 

Jazz: Jenny wait!

Jin: Stop calling me that!

Jazz: HA ha!

Eliza: Bitch! Why the F - . Now I got to get them before they do something stupid.

[Eliza runs after Jazelia and Jenesis, but lags behind a bit. The two run into the next hallway. They turn the corner and abruptly stop. Their faces turn pale at what they see. They see someone or something in a full suit killing one of the school administers. The administrator that Jazz just went by. Even for the most part who or whatever build seems human they could feel something inhuman or alien about it. What or who ever it started faced towards them and raised it’s futuristic gun. As the gun powers up the two wake up from the fearful trance.]


	2. RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you saw a person die … in 4k and the killer is now after you and your friends. Would you hide, rise to the occasion, panic, joke around? What would these three do is the real question. They're right in the middle of this scenario and it's looking like they're taking little bit of all of the above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same rules applies for this chapter as well.

[Eliza comes in running toward Jazz at the same time Jazz and Jenesis are moving the other way. To move a little faster away from the blast Jazz tackles Eliza out of the way. Jin ducks in the other direction but gets up and runs toward Jazz and Eliza. Jazz quickly helps Eliza get up and pulls her by the wrist she landed on.]

Jazz: oh Fuck  
Jin: Shit  
Eliza: What the fuck was that?  
Jazz: Less talking, more running!

[Jazaeila grabs Eliza's hand and starts running. Jin, the much faster runner gets further away. He realizes that he is so far ahead and decides to carry Eliza. (she is significantly slower than the other two who at one point of their lives did track). He pulls Eliza by the same arm that Jazaeila grabbed her by and she slightly winces]

Jin: Fuck it get on  
Eliza: Wha-  
Jin: Just GET ON

[ They run past a door on the outside Jazz runs ahead by a little to open the door to outside but it is locked. She turns back around to Jin and Eliza and runs with them. ]  
Jin: we gotta chose a classroom  
Jazz : NO *breathing heavily * get a little further ahead and go to the teachers bathroom.  
Jin: Wha- Jazz: Just do it !

[They gain some ground and go into the nearest teacher’s bathroom. Quietly shut the door as quick as they could]

Jin: Ok I don’t know what the fuck I just saw but …. Fuck  
Jazz: * breathing very heavily* Yeah… *hears Eliza in pain* You… Ok  
Eliza: Fuck my wrist is…  
Jazz: * still breathing very heavily* Damn I think that’s my fault… here  
[As Jazz moves over to help Eliza, Jin puts his ear to the door and starts to hear the thing or person coming.]  
Jin:*whispers* It’s coming here.  
Eliza: *whisper*Damnit  
Jazz: *whispers*I got an idea....  
[It enters the room swinging open the door however to it’s eyes no one is there. It takes a few steps into the room and suddenly the door slams shut as Jazaeila and Jenesis jump it and hit it hard enough to bring it down and seemingly made it unconscious. ]  
Jazz: *breathing heavily* Ok ... well that worked and were not dead.  
Jin: Yeah but I want to know who it is?  
Eliza: Does it matter you two knocked them out and we need to call the police to come get em  
Jin:But something about it seems… weird  
Jazz: like it’s not human right.  
Jin: yeah.. Something is weird about it  
[Eliza who is already on her phone trying to call the police isn’t as interested in seeing the killer. However, that is not the case with the other two. Jazaeila tries to take off the mask/helmet combo. She has a bit of a rough time but eventually she finds the way it comes off. She slowly takes the helmet off. Instead of seeing regular skin they see a scaly texture type skin with a pale light green tint. By this point Eliza stops focusing on the phone and stares at the creature in disbelief like the others . After seeing the revealed skin Jazaeila forcibly rips the helmet off of the creature. The time seemed to stand still as they stared in disbelief. As they started to come out of their trance their eyes widened. ]  
Eliza: What the hell…  
Jin: what is that?  
Jazz: an alien obviously *nervous laughter*  
Jin: ….  
Eliza: ….  
Jin: Naw bruh we need to get out of here… Eliza how’s the-  
*Eliza’s phone*: -sorry the number your trying to reach does not exist plea- *cuts off and tries again*  
Jazz: that’s the police?  
Eliza: yeah and now I keep getting it  
Jazz: Try to call someone else  
Eliza: I’ll call my mom  
[ Eliza calls her mom and gets the same thing. While Eliza does that Jazaeila has an theory and calls Eliza]  
Eliza: Damn- wait Jazz why are you calling me?  
Jazz: just answer it ... it works right  
Eliza: Yeah?  
Jazz: it's like it found a way to cut off people outside of the school or put us in some kind of pocket dimension … wait… Could there be more of those things roaming around  
Jin: *sarcastically* I don’t think so because if one alien is here there is definitely no reason to believe that there is more.  
Eliza: * also sarcastically* thank you for well timed sarcasm in this perfectly normal situation that we could possibly die from  
Jazz: ok ok chill out we need to fig-  
Jin: did it just move  
Eliza: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While all they figure out what is going on they realize that things might be way more dangerous then they expected. They need a plan to get out. But of course with a chaotic trio going nothing is as simple as it should be. Mainly because Jazealia wants to do things differently and very unsafe.

[Now all hovering over it they look down at the creature. They looked over it silently with paranoia and discomfort. Again time seems to stand still. Then suddenly its eyes opened sideways to reveal its completely black eyes with specs of white and gold in them. They all freaked out and jumped backward. Eliza and Jenesis started scouting back more and more but Jazz did something different. With her fight or flight mode quickly triggered, she quickly took the dagger from the creature's suit and stabbed it deep into the creature's neck. The blood was now splattered on her face. However it wasn’t regular blood it was a yellowish green, similar thickness to human blood but sticky and gave off no particular smell . Eliza and Jenesis were shocked at what they witnessed and are left in silence again. Jazealia is the first one to come to her senses.]

Jazz: wait… Zianna might be still walkin the hallways and she doesn't-  
Eliza: ok so now you're gonna start playing superhero. Their is a possible alien invasion and you trying save everyone  
Jazz: I never-  
Eliza: But that’s what you were thinking of right.  
Jazz: Yeah but-  
Jin: Shh but  
Eliza: Jazz we need to get out of here now there is no way to save everybody like I know you want to. I know it’s hard to accept but this reality...  
Jazz: What if we split up  
Eliza: Did you not listen to a thing I just said  
Jazz: I did and I understand your concerns but I’m not going for that. I’m gonna to al least try  
Eliza: But you don’t have-  
Jazz: A plan. Since we have our phones we could divide and conquer. I could look for some of our friends, and take some of them out while you two find a way out . *Eliza tries to interrupt* We could talk over the phone and you could try to text our friends the way out and they could lead other people out potentially saving everyone. So…  
Eliza: First off there is no way I’m letting you go anywhere by yourself. Second off there is no guarantee that we would live long enough to see the plan through. Third off, where would you go looking first?  
Jazz: One you’re hurt and I can fight so Jenesis's going with you end of discussion. Two yeah but we could possibly die either way so why not at least try to help out other people’s chances. Three I’m gonna go to C hall because that’s where I told Zianna to meet me and Jerimiah and them are over there on the left side of the right.  
Jin: Yeah but  
Jazz: Good that makes my job easier  
Jin: *Jazz hands him the creature’s gun* You do realize that I agree with Eliza right  
Jazz: Yeah but I just threw a bunch of logical reasons why I could work and she already knows that I’ma do it anyway so no point. That’s why she's so mad right now.  
[ Jin looks over Eliza who is sitting angrily cursing to herself because she has nothing to combat the situation.]

Jazz: besides although you two won’t admit it you want to save everyone just as much as me.  
Jin: Hate to admit it but Jazz’s right  
Jazz: great you got your phone on you right ?  
Jin: Yeah  
Jazz: Ok I’ma head out first you start texting people and see if they reply back and start looking for an exit  
Eliza: I fucking hate this  
Jazz: I know but after your done texting people you can stay on the phone with me the whole time  
Eliza: Fine  
Jin: Ok but who made you leader  
Jazz: Nobody. I just came up with the plan to satisfy both of us and could possibly work.  
[Eliza gets up and meets Jazz at the door and grabs her hand]  
Eliza: Hey I’ma let you do this, but you gotta promise me that you're not gonna die ok.  
Jazz: Me - die- * heh* you really think that I’ma let something kill me? I always say that I'll fight anyone if I have to. Don’t you think that I could back it up.  
Jin: Cap  
Jazz: You’ve haven’t seen me fight before so-  
Eliza: Just. don’t. Die.  
Jazz: Promise.  
[Jazz left the bathroom first with a dagger headed to C hall where Zada and their friends are supposed to be. A little later Eliza and Jenesis left after with the blaster type gun. Why did they take the better weapon you ask? Jazz purposely gave Jenesis the gun because she knew he wouldn't think too much about it until she left even though Eliza would prefer she get it because she’s alone. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that despite this not getting a lot of attention or reads this is a little fun creating these characters.


	4. Jazeliea Meets Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now split up Jazeliea is looking for her friends alone in an alien invested school. What could possibly go wrong? It's not like these things are more advanced and dangerous and deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters talk in heavy slang so I'll put what they are trying to say in ().  
> Next week there will not be a new chapter but there will be a different story up before and after then.

Jazeliea’s Pov:  
[ Jazz who is traveling alone is sneaking through the hallways at this point. Even though she isn’t being as sneaky as she thinks, she is able to go hallway to hallway until…

*phone vibrates*  
Jazz: What the-  
[starts not paying attention]  
Eliza:*on the phone* hello   
Jazz: What are you doing !!!  
Eliza: Just trying to see if this plan is gonna work.  
Jazz: Seriously   
[For a brief second Jazz turned her head toward a classroom door window. In that brief second she had made direct visual contact with one of the creatures. She instantly realizes this and ducks down and throws herself to the side of the door.]  
Eliza: What was that?  
Jazz: Um I’ll call you later.  
Eliza: Wait wait don’t ha- *hangs up phone*  
[Simultaneously a scream for help comes from inside the room followed by a blast]   
Jazz: Ok. time to kill (this would be a badass moment but she is nervous)  
[She calms down and listens closely. She hears the click of the door which at first leads to a slow creek but then continues to a fast slam. She hears the creature take a few steps. She then takes the dagger and stabs it into his leg making it unstable. She then jumps on it to try to stab it in its neck. The force of her attacking its neck makes the creature fall on its back into the creature behind it trapping it from the weight. Jazz raises the dagger up high and executes a clear stab to the neck and the repeats for the creature stuck on the bottom. The other students are now looking terrified but glad that someone helped them out. For a second there was silence but of course Jazz now a little light headed says something.]  
Jazz: wait this is Miss Runners class right?*almost like she is high a little*  
[they all look at her with a confused look. But then she snaps out of it and looks around the room a little and recognizes that she is talking to upperclassmen and instantly gets nervous.]  
Jazz: Oh...uh d-did someone go by here earlier and-  
[Jazz realizes that they all are no longer focused on her but are looking towards the corner of the room. Confused at why they are looking at she turns her head in the same direction to see Ms. Runner and three other students dead in the corner. Jazz recognized one of the students. She had walked the same hallways as her since elementary school. For a second the room feeling for Jazz was a quiet place with a room of ongoing sirens as the students began to panic. Jazz snaps out of it again but this time more aggressive.]  
Jazz: Yo shut up before others come and we all die.  
[For the most part they quiet down significantly. Some of them are still crying to themselves while others are still in a state of shock. Only a few snapped back to reality to either help others or to look keep to themselves. Jazz starts to take action.]   
Jazz:Who in here can shoot   
…  
Unknown: Shii give that to me I’m finna merk all of these Freak-shows in this bih (he's gonna try and kill one of them he sees)  
[Jazz tossed him the gun and started heading out to continue their plan. She was also a little sick to her stomach about what she had just seen. She also felt bad about leaving them in there alone with someone who didn’t seem like a protective type, but knew that she had hurry up so she could get to Zianna, Jeremiah and the others while Eliza and Jenesis found a way out.]

Jazz: No one else can die..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and give as much criticism and ask as many questions as you can.


	5. A Way Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensesis and Eliza still on their search for a way out are in big trouble when they realize that the halls might not be clear enough to go to a exit that they feel might not be locked. While they overcome this issue, another quickly arises again when they find what they are looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than I expected but is still good.   
>  Make note that Jenesis wears a lot of expensive clothes.   
>  And if you get hit with the blaster 's that it's kind of like a burning knife.   
>  And Oh did you think that these three were the ONLY main Characters?

Eliza and Jenesis POV:

[A little after contacting everyone they could the two headed out to find a way out. Eliza is expected to lead the way while Jenesis looks on the phone to see if anyone responds. Eliza being worried, calls Jazeliea on her phone as they start walking around in the hallways]

*phone dialing*

Eliza:*Hello 

Jazz: What are you doin’ !!!

Eliza: Just trying to see if this plan is gonna work.

Jazz: Bruh-

*a pause then a thud*

Eliza:What was that?

Jazz:Um I’ll call you later.

Eliza:Wait wait don’t hang up-

*end call noise*

Eliza:Damn it 

Jin:What’s that about

Eliza: She hung up. Meaning she’s probably in trouble and she’s all by herself. I knew I should’ve gone with her anyway. 

Jin:Yeah about that usually you don’t let up like that

Eliza: Yeah and 

Jin: why this time 

Eliza: It’s too too complicated to explain right now let's focus on not dying

[in the middle of Eliza response, Eliza pulls Jin behind the corner with her to avoid the sight of another one of the creatures walking past the hallway. It’s headed towards the exit that they were headed.]

Jin:Thanks

Eliza:No problem but you know we gotta follow it right 

Jin:What why-

Eliza: Because I need to see something real quick 

Jin: Well it’s near where we need to go so I guess 

[they both follow them to where they are headed from a fair distance away. Just like Eliza was expecting they were sealing the doors so they can’t get out]

Jin:Fucking great. we need to find a way out now!

Eliza: The only thing is we don’t know which doors are being locked next and which ones they’ve already done

Jin:We could try splitting-

Eliza: We are Not splitting up again.

Jin: Ok…then which way you want to try. 

Eliza: let’s head in the direction we were going but we need a door that isn’t that out there

Jin: We about the door we used to sneak in here that one time in middle school 

Eliza: Sounds good but how do we guarantee we get there first. 

Jin:I know sort of a short cut but no guarantee

Eliza: Good enough I guess

[ They take the shortcut avoiding being seen successfully. Jin leads while Eliza follows behind watching his back until…]

Eliza: Ok lets see if this-

[ before she finishes her statement the beam from the creature's gun grazes the bottom of her earlobe and then grazes her cheak.The beam also burns off a piece of Jin’s jacket. Eliza pushes Jin forward as a signal to run.]

Eliza: Aaarghhh. Shit they're behind us!

Jin: Fuck! My jacket.

Eliza: Bitch. Not Right Now 

[As they run around the corner towards the door Eliza unzips her bag (it's a fanny pack btw) . ]

Eliza: I didn’t want to use these but fuck it.

[Eliza quickly turns around and throws her ninja stars at the three creatures. Two landing around the “knee” area of the 1st and third creature and the other one hitting the face of the second one. The two remaining move back a little bit and one of them looks back at the one that fell to the floor. Jin then turns around and fires the gun at the two in hopes of a clean getaway. However he misses the shot. The one of the creatures goes behind cover but the other one is still looking over the body. The one looming over the body then looks directly at Jin and seems more intense. Jin backs away as the creature seems to be getting increasingly larger in size and presence. It aims its gun to fire until the moment of intensity is soon interrupted by the other creature falling into the frame of focus knocking the gun out of it’s hand. Confused from the interruption the creature turns its face toward where the other was coming from, just to be met with a hard punch to his face mask. A tall dark skin male was the reason for it]

???: (male) Go I got this.( Continues fighting) 

Jin: Thanks man *sigh of relief* ( runs to catch up with Eliza) 

Eliza:(now halfway up the steps to the parking lot) Come on1

[Eliza continues up the stairs and runs out to the parking lot. She runs until she suddenly rams into something and falls back onto the ground hard]

Eliza: Ahhh fuck

Jin:Are you ok (running up behind her)

Eliza: Yeah but it feels like I ran into a wall or something.

[Jin helps her get on her feet and puts his hand out to feel around in front of him and feels a barrier. Visually it is invisible unless you touch it. A mix of colors start to ripple like water based on the amount of kinetic energy you use on it.]

Jin: Well you did but I don’t know how it’s possible. (sees someone coming in the parking lot) Hey. Hey! YO Can you hear us.

Eliza:(yelling) Can you see us? (no response) Fuck.

Jin: Wait he’s walking toward the barrier. Hey- Huh.

[where the barrier should be blocking him, it instead is no existent to him. He walks down a different set of stairs to a different door near the two. They both run over to him and quickly realize that he doesn’t see them at all. He goes to open the door but it is locked tight. Jin and Eliza follow him touching but he doesn't have much of a reaction. All of a sudden his eyes fades in color and he goes back towards his car. They follow him back to the edge of the barrier]

Jin: what the heck? 

Eliza: Look like she was right. But how did she-

Jin: I’m gonna see how far back this goes. Call Jazz and let her know.

Eliza: Ok (Calls Jazeliea) Come on pick up. (someone answer) Jazz we-

???:( Deep Male Voice) Hello?

Eliza: WHO IS THIS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also I might also have this on Wattpad 
> 
> Depends


	6. Finding Allies while in Deep Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jazeliea’s looking around the school alone she runs in at the right time to help two guys in a bad situation. This leads to her also getting hurt in the process and one serious yet hilarious phone call. How will any of this help the plan tho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This by far the longest part that I have every wrote and it is hilarious!  
> Well at least to me -\\(=_=)/-  
> Remember that when two characters are speaking on the same line that they are talking over each other.  
> Also this might be my favorite part because it introduces ONE of my favorite characters in the entire series almost.

Jazeliea’s POV:

[ Jazeilia is still sneaking around the school to C Hall to find her other friends. She is about halfway there until she looks into the Orchestra room. She sees that the students started to hide in the smaller rooms in there, but the other door connected to a different hallway has the creatures banging on and crushing the door despite there being a chair blocking it. Jazeliea debates on whether or not she should go in but then she hears something else in the next hallway]

???: (yelling) KING WATCH OUT (fire blast)  
???: Cole? COLE

[Jazeliea goes to the end of the hallway to see what's going on. She finds two guys, one fatally injured and the other holding him panicking however, the creature that fatally shot one of them is aiming it at the other while he is grieving. Jazeleia points her gun at the creature to try and shoot at him but unfortunately the creature sees her as well and fires the gun at her instead. Lucky for her it hits directly at the gun she is holding causing her to get knocked back and hit her head on the corner of the wall. She falls forward and she starts to pass but tries to force herself to stay awake. In a blurred vision she starts to see the one called King get ups and start fighting the creature with a pocket knife. It overpowers him at first but he manages to out maneuver it and kill it. Jazeliea who is now near the guy called Cole . She slowly starts to black out a little, but tries to stay awake as much as she could. She then feels herself being dragged over somewhere ]

Jazz:*unaudible swearing*  
???: Hey you ok  
Jazz: (head start ringing) yeah I- I’m- (tries to sit up)  
???: woah ease up a little  
Jazz: No thanks … can’t - be... unconscious - in a - fight  
???: You nearly got killed and you're trying to sit up? Relax, we're good (makes her lay back down). How many fingers are you holding up?  
Jazz: 2. 3. 5. (he puts up the middle finger) Fuck you too.  
???: *laughs* Anyways you should be fine you probably have a minor concussion so you should rest up if you still tryna “fight” like you said. So rest up a bit.  
Jazz: But-  
???: Don’t worry I’ll go on defense while y’all rest up.  
Jazz: Fuckin-Fine *punches the ground*

[Jazz closed her eyes and tried to relax but it didn’t really work that well. Her breathing started to increase a little, so she started to focus heavily on controlling her breathing. In doing so she didn’t hear what was going on between the two strangers. The one that was talking to her had moved over to the other that had gotten hurt previously. She eventually started going to sleep. A minute or two passed and the abled stranger got alarmed by something. It was Jazz’s phone in her bag. Heasantly, he answers it.

???: Hello?  
Eliza:WHO IS THIS?

[Jazz starts to wake up]

???: Um… King  
Eliza: WHAT?!  
King: King!  
Eliza: Where’s Jazeliea!?  
King: Assuming that’s shwaty’s name she’s with me . Unless this a stolen phone?  
Eliza: What? Wha- and who are you?  
King: King. My name is King. 5,8 lightskin-  
Eliza: NOOO!!! King: (under his breath) you asked  
Eliza: WHY IS SHE WITH YOU !?  
King: She saved my ass but got hit in the head pretty hard.  
Eliza: Fuck. Just what I needed to hear right now. In the middle of this.  
King: So do you know what’s good with the soldiers in the school killing people or…  
Eliza: I’m not talking till Jazz-  
Jazz: They're not human.  
Eliza: JAZZ King: Your up?  
Eliza: Jazz are you ok  
Jazz: I’m fine. Did you find an exit?  
Eliza: No we got out of the school only to find you were right. We are in some kind of pocket dimension.  
King: what’s going on?  
Jazz: The soldiers that are attacking aren’t human, and have impressive technology considering the guns they look and work like they came out of the 5th Element and Star Wars. When we first encountered them, we attempted to call the police or anybody out of the school, but we could only call someone inside. So, I had the theory that we were in some sort of pocket dimension which means anything outside is unaffected by what happened in here , and everything inside is going to be closed off to the outside. Sort of like two realities in one world.  
Eliza: When me and Jin got outside I was hit with a barrier before reaching the parking lot. When someone in the parking lot tried to come inside the building he didn’t see us and was sort of compelled to go back to his car I guess.  
King: Did you try touching him?  
Eliza: No because we are idiots that don’t think of the most obvious thing to do when trying to get someone’s attention!!!!  
Jazz: Eliza calm down! I know this is stressful, but we gotta keep a level head.  
Eliza: I know, I know but your with this RANDOM nigga, Hurt, with ASTHMA and it’s pissing me off cuz you should have never had gone by yourself in the first place!  
King: Asthma?  
Jazz: I’m fine. What we need to focus on is surviving this right now because from the look of it they won’t hesitate to kill if you piss them off.  
King: (mumbles) I don’t think so.  
Jazz: huh  
King: nothing  
Jazz: Anyways, I went into a classroom with a bunch of people in there and they had killed the teacher and a few students,and their’s also that teacher that me and Jin saw die before. They're probably gonna kill all of us if we don’t find a way out.  
King: I don’t think we can.  
Jazz: What do you mean?  
King: If that sci- fi type barrier thing that you talkin’ bout is really working like it should no one’s is going in or out. Even if the field house or theater is within the barrier and we hide there, we would be delaying the inevitable because that would mean they probably know about it and eventually come there.  
Eliza: You think they 're smart enough for that?  
King: I don’t doubt it  
Jin: (running up to her) Eliza! (in front of her) It goes all the way around the back.  
Eliza: Ok that was too fast, how do you know?  
Jin: while I ran around the soccer fields I dragged my hand along the side which made a ripple effect that revealed half of the barrier. It goes all the way down to the football and the baseball field house.  
King: Guess I was right  
Jin: Who’s that  
Eliza: Don’t ask. So let's assume we try to hide. Wouldn’t that work out because we know the school better then they do?  
King: But even so we don’t really know why they are here. For all we know they could be looking for something or hunting us. With a barrier like this they could stay here for weeks on end and not have anything interrupt them looking for us.  
Eliza: But our parents will notice we are missing by then.  
King: But they will not be able to go into the school. And even if they do figure out what’s going on-  
Jazz: They won’t be able to help us.  
King: Our only chance is to fight back ourselves.  
Jin: What. No That’s suicide.  
Jazz: I’m in.  
Jin: Are you serious?  
Eliza: Your hurt.  
Jazz: For the LAST time I’m fine and I agree, that seems like that is the only way out of this mess.  
Eliza: *sigh* I hate to say it but they are right.  
Jin: You serious?  
Eliza: We have no choice if what he is saying is really what's going on we gotta do something or-  
Jazz: Just lay down and die because we’re trapped  
Eliza: or risk dieing. But Jazeileia you need to go try to hide not fight. You’re not as fine as you say you are  
Jazz: I’m good enough to fight. Besides I’m not backing down.  
Eliza: Well I’m not either, bud out for this  
King: LOOK either way we're gonna need help. I could get my boys to help out but we might need more people. And for the people who won’t fight need to head to the field house if none of those things are out there yet.  
Jazz: Yeah. I’ma go with King and try to find anyone to help at least and direct people to the field house. Can ya’ll find which doors are open and meet up somewhere?  
Jin: Yeah and if we get to C hall before you we’ll let them know.  
Jazz: Bet  
Eliza: Stay safe ok  
Jin: And don’t die  
Jazz: Ok. 

Eliza: And if this KING fucker does something weird-


	7. 3 Idiots and the Concussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new plan, this weird group is now set in motion to try and get out or away from the new danger of the school. However, they soon realize that trying to cooperate with each other might be harder than it seems. Especially when it's a lot going on at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So production might slow down a bit from here on out due to school so they will come out more randomly then before, but please enjoy the story.

King: It looks like you get to stay with me  
Jazz: But what about him… (looks at the other guy) is he…  
King: Hey Cole You Good? … (more concerned) Cole   
Cole: (weak) Not Dead Yet. (flirtatious)Sorry if I scared you shawty   
Jazz: *sigh of relief * I- I thought… I’m glad your ok   
King: Even with a laser bullet you still manage to pull through huh  
Cole: King now is not a good time to make jokes like that. (sits up slowly) I heard the conversation and I’m going with you guys  
King: Hell no you gotta chunk blown off of you. You really think that you can go anywhere but to the hospital.   
Cole: I know you think I’m tryna impress the lady but be you for a second. We both know good and well that I might have a chance of surviving this, and even if I die before we get out, we brothers and I’m not gonna stay here regardless. So, help me up. 

[ Jazelia looks at King as if asking what to do. Jazz walks up to Cole and Kings walks to the other side of him]

Cole: Come on I don’t got all day 

[they slowly lift him up so he can stand Cole winces in pain as they lift him. He tries to walk on his own for a second but he is in so much pain he almost falls.]

Jazz: Are you ok   
Cole: Yeah I’m good  
King: Can you hold him upright as we go  
Jazz: Yeah, but you're gonna need to have our backs.  
King:Done Deal.   
Jazz: Ok where to  
King: Uh… Give me a second   
Jazz and Cole: WE DON’T HAVE A SECOND  
Cole: *sigh* What Hall are we in   
King: D I think   
Cole: Then we could go down this hall first cuz I think some of them are in this hallway.   
King: If that’s the case then you could stay here.  
Jazz:But don’t you still need help or backup or something.  
King: at least for the first one so I can get you a gun.  
Cole: fine but you better not die or get hurt.  
King: Come on Cole it’s me I’m never caught lakin  
Cole: Ture your just slow  
King: whatever man, I’m going to the first room, watch my back.

[Jazz and Cole stand in the doorway while King goes into the first room. While he is inside Cole tries to strike up conversation. Jazz hears something running in the hallway.]  
Cole:Hey so you think that we’re all gonna walk away from this.   
Jazz: Hopefully…  
Cole: So...I didn’t get your name   
Jazz: Jazeliea.   
Cole: pretty name   
Jazz: thanks, and your name is Cole right?  
Cole: Yeah  
Jazz: King and Cole, King Cole *chuckels*  
Cole: Ha Ha bring the old King - Cole joke out. How were we supposed to know-  
Jazz: wait a minute   
Cole: What is it?  
Jazz: My friend Jaden.   
Cole: Jaden?  
Jazz: I need to get him  
Cole: Wait. think smart ok.  
[ Jazeliea watches Jaden run into the hall that they're in, panicking. He runs straight by the door. Jazeliea then quickly opens the door and pulls him in the office with them and closes the door back quickly.]  
Jaden: Jazz, Jazz I’m trippin out like crazy! I’m seeing shit an- and-  
Jazz: Jaden, calm down!  
Jaden:No I’m serious I’m seeing shit-  
Jazz: Jaden how high are you  
Jaden: I should’ve been sober but I’m seeing weird shit.  
Jazz: JADEN it’s real! You're not hallucinating   
Jaden: Oh shit  
Jazz: Which hall did you go to before getting here  
Jaden: C Hall  
Cole: Jazeliea get down   
[Jazz crouches down and pulls out the dagger she had used previously and stands a little ways in front of the door crouching down just enough so that if someone looked through the window they wouldn’t see her. Jaden stood to the side wall of the office near the door and ducked down near Cole who is now right behind the door ]  
Jazz: Shit  
Jaden:(whisper)What the fuck’s going on.   
Jazz: (whisper)I’ll explain later   
[The room tenses up as a shadowy figure comes near the door. The handle shakes and then someone knocks ]  
King: Hey open up.  
Cole: *sigh* Can you not  
Jazz: (opens door) that was fast  
King: Well when you know your opponents weaknesses you get things done quicker. (sees Jaden) What’s good Jaden?  
Jaden: Uhhh… sup? I-I mean what is going on.  
King: Oh, the school is getting invaded by aliens, and it’s only the school, and we're trapped with no actual way out. …. So you wanna kill aliens   
Jaden: Cole?   
Cole: We’ re in deep shit and the only way to fight them is head on.  
Jaden: Seriously   
King: Didn’t I just say that?  
Jazz: More or less?   
Cole: That’s not the point … will you help out?  
Jaden: Yeah… I guess but, what the fuck are we supposed to do?  
King: well we don’t exactly know where their home base is so we can’t make a full attack?  
Jazz: Oh My god I COMPLETELY Forgot about that part.  
Cole: (to king) I bet you thought of this a while ago  
King: Yeah why  
Cole: Communication  
King: Oh  
Jaden: So why didn’t you two think of it   
Cole: I’m half dead already (shows blast spot that is starting to bleed) and she got a concussion.  
Jaden: Fuck… how are you … what do you need me to do?  
Jazz: you were in C hall right   
Jaden: Yeah  
Jazz: How many of those things did you see there.   
Jaden: Not that much to be honest. About 5.  
King: That’s good   
[they all look at him crazy]  
Cole: While his weird ideas to himself we need to call you friends back and let them-  
*BAM*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any questions ask away in the comments. I will try to answer all.


End file.
